The True Side of Skull
by Kiseki-Kun
Summary: Taking place during the period of time in the anime when Daemon Spade had kidnapped the girls. A little fanfiction based on how Skull had managed to convince Hibari to join the fight, showing another side of him Hibari had never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

Hibari laid on his back, enjoying the warm sun rays which shone down on him and breathing in the fresh air. Honestly, this day couldn't get any better than it already was, another peaceful afternoon spent sleeping on the rooftop of his beloved Namimori Middle School.

He was bored, very bored,

Yes, it was peaceful. Yes, there were nobody breaking any rules. Yes, there weren't any paperwork to care about. But he had no opponents today, and that was very boring. He yawned again, opening his eyes and gently scratching the head of his small pet, Hibird. As peaceful as it was, it was too boring to fall alsleep.

And that was when he heard a small squeak coming from a corner of the roof. He glanced over and saw a baby wearing a helmet; the baby who was supposed to "tutor" him for some disappointing fight with some blonde guy who called himself: "Alaude", that baby was also the culprit who nearly demolished his school with some stupid airship.

'Skull'…was that his name?

The baby seemed to panic upon seeing that Hibari had woken up, at least until he glanced about and saw that no one was around besides themselves. He sighed and began walking towards him. He didn't seem to be afraid or anything, neither was he blabbering something about being great or not being afraid of him. He also seemed more composed and serious, which was a very unusual sight.

The baby stopped in front of him. "Oi, your family needs your help."

"Go away or I'll bite you to your death".

"Chrome and some girls are in danger. Won't you come help them?"

"Don't make me repeat myself you damn herbivore!" He grabbed his nightsticks and pointed it towards the helmet-wearing baby as a warning, but he didn't even flinch.

Instead Skull just laughed, as if amused by his actions. "Come on now, Hibari. They really need your help."

Hibari began growing suspicious of him. This was not the Skull he knew. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hm? Didn't I already tell you? Skull; Skull the Immortal."

"You're not him." That statement made Skull pause and seemingly blink underneath the tinted visors. "What makes you say that?"

"Because all that damned herbivore does is whine and complain."

"Ha-ha, sorry I couldn't show you my true self during my time here." Skull laughed and took off his helmet, revealing a purple-haired baby with make-up and some facial piercing. Some areas of his face were covered with white plasters and he was smiling at Hibari.

He took a seat near him and laughed again. "It's kind of funny how Reborn thinks that I'm able to convince you to fight with your family. It's also funny how you're the first outsider I'm showing my true self too." His voice wasn't as whiney as it usually was. Instead, it sounded more calm, composed and serious.

Hibari was getting very impatient. Who did this damn baby think he was? Coming over and getting near him? He picked up his nightsticks once more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

All of a sudden, there was a large burst of wind which nearly blew Hibari away and cleanly knocked away his nightsticks. Hibari could sense a large amount of aura; aura which desired to kill and destroy; the aura Skull was emitting.

"Who…are you?" Hibari was a little afraid, this was not the Skull he knew. The aura made him weak and he couldn't keep standing for very long, so his legs gave way on him. Hibari was sweating profusely and his limbs were trembling in fear. He also noticed that Hibird had flown away, which was probably the right thing for it to do.

He could feel Skull standing very close to him. "My name is Skull; also known as Skull from Hell. I'm the cloud Arcobaleno, as well as the guardian of the Purple Pacifier." Hibari looked up and found Skull giving him an icy cold glare, which sent a shiver down his spine. He was afraid, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Was Skull always like this? Many questions filled his mind.

"Listen up kid, I am no Herbivore. I'm an Arcobaleno; a gifted baby, for a goddamn reason." Skull said, matter-of-factly.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Go ahead, I'd love to see you trying or struggling." Skull yawned and continued glaring at Hibari.

"Listen up, as I said, your damn family is in big-time trouble and here you are, complaining and whining about how I'm not the Skull you know and how you're going to bite me to death."

Skull seemed very pissed off right now, it probably wasn't the best time to question him.

"All this while, I've been holding myself back on you. Consider yourself very, very lucky."

Hibari was shaking in fear, Skull was indeed a fearsome opponent. He couldn't move neither could he talk back to him.

"But honestly, you are very strong."

Hibari blinked at this statement. Did Skull consider him weak all this while?

"Most people would usually faint upon feeling this aura of mine. Some of the more cowardly and weaker ones gets hospitalized or even die." Hibari shivered at this statement, the Purple baby could kill people without even touching them, that was very strong.

"I knew you were strong though. But I could never let you feel this aura because you were usually around other people who are definitely a lot more weaker than you. Like your Family or that Vice-President of yours."

In a flash, Hibari felt Skull pull off his 'Disciplinary Committee' armband. That made him angry, but he was in no position to do anything.

Skull laughed and twirled around the armband, as if taunting Hibari. But he stopped all of a sudden, turning to glare coldly at Hibari once more. "If you don't hurry up and help your family, I assure you, I will personally rip off your limbs one by one."

Hibari's eyes widened whilst Skull simply smiled a "I-mean-what-I-just-said" smile. "So, will you go?"

The disciplinary-committee leader nodded as a reply, he was in no situation to protest.

Skull smiled a genuine smile and all of a sudden, the killing aura around him disappeared, allowing Hibari to grab his Nightsticks while Skull put on his helmet. Hibari's hands were still shaking.

"Why?" Hibari asked.

"Why what?"

"If you were so strong, why is it that you continued to act in front of us the whole time?" Skull seemed to ponder on this question for a short moment.

"I'm not exactly sure myself… I guess it's cus' it's more fun to act?" Skull replied unsurely. "Besides, Reborn-Senpai told me to."

"Why is that?"

"I guess it's so that it'd be easier on you guys." Skull chuckled under his helmet.

Hibari clutched his nightsticks tightly. "I'll bite you to your death next time.

Skull laughed. "Try all you like. I'm not called Skull the Immortal for nothing, you know?"

When they reached Kokuyo Land, Skull resumed his act as a whiney brat who was running away from Hibari. Said person himself decided to just play along with this act and he mentally decided; someday he will defeat him, no matter how long it will take.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Skull." Reborn said after the battle against Daemon Spade was finally over, when all the Pacifier guardians were finally alone.

"Y-Yes, S-Senpai?"

"Drop the act, you can relax for now."

Skull immediately heaved a sigh of relief and a large burst of aura emitted from him once more. But the Arcobaleno stood strong against it, though it seemed to make Verde a little bit queasy.

"Thanks, Senpai~ It's honestly very tiring to keep holding back all this and still be able to perform to your standards. Hah… I feel a lot more relaxed…" Skull sat down on a nearby rock and yawned.

"Good job for today, I knew you'd be able to bring Hibari here, considering how that guy is usually so stubborn." Reborn smirked, feeling very proud of his fellow Guardian.

"Hm? Is it really alright? I had to show him this side of me, y' know?"

"I guess it was the right thing to do, considering we were in an emergency." Fon said wisely.

"If I were you, I'd be more careful around him from now onwards. I'm sure every one of us noticed that he kept watching you, even when that pineapple-head guy showed up." Viper noted.

"But I could tell he was afraid of you. He honestly seemed to be very scared, his eyes also seemed different." Uni piped in, unable to resist ruffling Skull's bushy purple hair, making him purr a little.

"You guys should've seen him back when we were talking at the rooftop! He nearly collapsed when he felt a bit of my aura!" Skull laughed aloud, unable to forget Hibari's reaction.

"Hm? Now that's a sight I would've liked to see, kora!" Colonello piped in.

Skull took a look at the sun, in order to determine what time it was. "Whoa!" He quickly resumed his act as a whiney brat. "I have to go now! I have some boring meeting with some families in a few hour's time!" He quickly stood up and took his leave. "See you guys!"

"Wait, Skull" Reborn said.

"Yes?"

Reborn smiled. "Keep up the good work."

Skull chuckled and gave him an okay sign, "As you wish, Senpai~" He disappeared out of sight and the aura vanished as well, causing Verde to immediately drop to his knees, breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"Honestly, I can't stand his aura, no matter how hard I try." He muttered as Fon silently helped him up.

"Skull is really strong, his acting even throws off his enemy's guard~" Uni sighed and slowly relaxed. It was her first time experiencing Skull's aura and it made her tense up a little.

"He could even invade Mafialand easily if he were more serious about it, kora!"

"That goes to show how easy he's been going on you, you idiot!" Lal scolded and smacked Colonello on the back of his head, making him wince in pain.

"The second-most strongest Arcobaleno, huh? He certainly lives up to that title, unlike his 'Senpai'…" Viper said as he stared at Reborn, who only replied with a smirk and and a small "Nyo-ho-ho~"


End file.
